MLP FIM: WITHOUT FRIENDSHIP
by Doctor primerlock
Summary: Something dark eruptts in ponyVille what will it do what will happen? What ever it is Luna is worried and so is the mane six, they'll have to think fast before time ... runs... out...
1. chapter 1: the Sun and the nightmare

The sun shone down on ponyVille, particulary through the Windows of princess Twilight's New castle the rays gave her and her drabon companion warmth. The purple alicorn smiled and shifted her weight to get out of her bed, while she missed her old one in the library, this mattress served for a just as good place to sleep. She trotted by the sleeping dragon who was snoring soundfully to himself, she decided not to wake him, as she knew he wouldn't appreciate it. Because it was a Saturday it was unusual for twilight to get up this early but today it was a very special Saturday it was princess celestia's birthday! And twilight was determined to make it the best yet. 'Mmmhh, how old is she actually?' Twilight thought to herself, before she had time to think there was a hurried knock at the door "Twilight!" Thinking, twilight thought she was the only one awake at this time, she wondered who it could be. With her mane messy, she walked over to her door, opening it with her horn, she was shocked to see that her 5 friends were standing outside with worried looks "what are you girls doing here?" She asked "ya mean you didn't here?" Applejack asked puzzled. "Here what?" Twilight responded in a state of confusion "princess Luna visited us all in our dreams, said that we're needed urgently in the castle" Rainbow dash said q little tiredness showing in her voice "she sent you a letter dear" Rarity said

"Oh spikes asleep, so nothing would have come through and I thought that was a normal dream, I had the same one last week" Twilight explained,blushing. "Its ok twilight but we better hurry, I wouldn't want to dissapoint princess Luna!" Fluttershy said worridly. Twilight looked her mane to its normal stylish self then poofed all six to canceling castle. "We're here princess Luna!" Pokie Pie shouted excitedly bouncing regardless of the situation. " yeah but why are we here?" Applejack asked. "And wheres princess celestia?" Rarity followed Luna had a look of remorse on her face, " she has been taken ... by a nightmare of mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Luna's past fear

"I called it the darkness, it haunted my dreams when I was but a filly, it taunted me and tricked me into casting the endless night, its now captured my sister, it is why I have called upon you six friends" "so what exactly is this scary darkness pony" fluttershy said wits a nervous squeak in her voice as she was clearly scared "its not exactly a pony... it was a figment of my dreams, but as soon as my ability to dreamwalk came to be, that nightmare became all to real" " so what your sayin' is, That this darkness of yours became real because of your dreamwalk thing?! Rainbow asked the princess "indeed, once he was unleashe'd to the world his power became more great, he could posses ponies and cause chaos, much worse then discords reign, he had great magical powers that were to strong for anypony until... mine and my sisters parents used the enerdy from their pure hearts and created the elements of harmony, the departure was sad but worth the defeat of the darkness, my nightmares were gone but my responsibility just started when I became princess of the night" "Woah! So your parents are in the elements of harmony! They must have been AUSOME!" Pinkie pie shouted ending in a squee "they were" Luna said, tears in her eyes "come, let me show you of your task" she said wiping the salty droplets with her wing and strong the group of friends forward with her head. They came down a long corridor full of stain glass Windows and stopped at a white magical aura lit it up and opened it, the door gave out a loud creak that echoed tthough the hall that the ponies just walked though. Inside the door was a small book on a stand "thats it?" Rainbow Dash said expecting something much bigger maybe even a pony. "This...Luna started is a book if instructions you will use it to defeat the darkness! While we stay her in painterly castle"

You have our word princess Luna, come on girls! Lets go defeat the darkness!" Twilight announced with her wings outsreshed and face determined. "Let's hope that you do.." Luna muttered to herself, as she watched the mane six gallop outside of the castle window, doubtful of their success and letting her fears get the best of her


	3. Chapter 3: a lullaby for the darkness

Twilight scrolled her eyes along the cartridge papers then she stuffed them in her saddlebag "right it says that the darkness can be brought down by a harmonic melody or a llullaby of such, sounds easy enough"Twilight said pleased that she read the parchment so quickly "sounds a bit too easy" Applejack mentioned

"Im afraid shes right twilight, there has to be a twist" Rarity exclaimed

"Well it doesn't say anything here" Twilight said taking the book out of her saddlebag and double checking the pages "let me see!" Pinkie Pie said taking it fron Twilight

"PINKIE!" "Hmm,uhuh,oohh,yep,okie dokie lokie! It says that the one who sings the llullaby has to be a REALLY good singer!"

"What where does it say that?!" Ttwilight asked furious Pinkie thought of it

" I read in between the lines silly Billy!" Twilight rolled her eyes and stuffed the book into her saddle bad, "ok so who's gonna be the one to sing cause its not gonna be me!" Rainbow said

"How about Fluttershy and Rarity?, there good singers" Applejack replied honesty, 4 of the 6 freinds looked over to Rarity and Fluttershy "well Applejack, I would be happy to express my talents to a big monster thing but Fluttershy..." Rarity trailed off waiting for Fluttershy's response

"Oh id rather not do that... if its ok with you... Fluttershy said timidly. "Oh come now Fluttershy! Duets are better than solos" Rarity said encouraging her "well I wouldn't want to dissapoint you Rarity but..."

"Then its settled! You and Rarity will sing the lullaby to the darkness!" Twilight announced, cutting Fluttershy off. "But where is this darkness thing?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha" a sinister chuckle echoed through their ears."im right here" the unknown speaker said with his menacing voice and then a poof of Black smoke appeared blocking out the sun and all sight, there was panicked trotting everthere Twilights ears lowered uh.. Fluttershy,Rsorry were gonna need that lullaby now!" She said in panic, but the darkness heard this he grined minaically and inserted smoke into Fluttershy and Rarity's mouth before they cold sing a tune, making them cough and fall to the floor "Fluttershy! Rarity! Pinkjet Pie exclaimed, bouncing over to comfort them. Reveal your self coward!" AppleJack spoke throuch the smoke

"As you wish" just then all the black smoke vanished from the area and what was assumed to be the darkness appeard, it was a mishmash of different things: a locative head, a dragon head of the hydra kind, and a third head that was discord, going down to its body it was a bears torso, but it was half fur half skeleton, its limbs were like a jicksaw, pieced together from other things, and they had thick black smoke emitting from the holes that were there, his teeth sharp and meniacle, his eyes narrow and hating "here I am, happy now?" It said with a grin.


End file.
